Truth or Dare
by Obsessed01
Summary: Nothing is inappropriate when you’re playing Truth or Dare.


A/N: I know this is kind of unnecessary because they're back together but it was inspired by a game of Truth or Dare. Yeah, duh. Takes place before Summer and Zach broke up and before Marissa and Alex got together but other than that, there's not a lot of requirements as to where it is in the season. Not sure why Caleb's having a party, just needed an excuse to get the four of them in a room. Also, they weren't exactly clear on whether or not Seth slept with Alex but both my brother and I thought it was yes. Forgive me if I'm being incredibly naive in saying that, I _am_ only fourteen. Although, my brother is seventeen and still wasn't sure. Sorry, pointless rambling. Please ignore and just read.

"This is so boring," Summer said as she sprawled out across Marissa's bed. "I don't know how I let you convince me to come."

"You came because you love me," Marissa said, lying down next to her.

"Why didn't we just go somewhere? No offense, but your stepdad throws that lamest of lame parties."

"Yeah, well, we can always spike the punch bowl," Marissa suggested. "That might make things more interesting."

"Coop," Summer said.

"Right, sorry."

There was a knock on Marissa's door and the girls looked up to see a hesitant looking Seth and Ryan standing in the doorway. "So, this is what you girls do when we're not around," Seth said, eyeing the girls lying together as he casually strolled into the room.

The girls glared at him.

"Hey, I'm not here to judge."

Ryan followed Seth into the room as the girls adjusted themselves so they were in sitting positions. "Come, sit," Marisa said, motioning to her bed.

The boys sat down and an awkward silence settled over the room.

"So…" Summer said, struggling to find something to say.

"Yeah…" Marissa looked around, trying to figure out something that they could do. Her first choice was to break out the liquor but she decided that might not go over too well.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all," Seth said in his usual sarcastic way.

Ryan tugged at his tie and Marissa recognized it as a sure sign that he was uncomfortable.

"The party was really hopping downstairs," Seth continued. "And we came up here because it was just way too much for us to handle."

"Cohen," Summer said, interrupting. "Shut up."

"Yes, ma'm," Seth said, nodding.

They sat in silence for a moment longer until Marissa couldn't stand it anymore. "Let's play a game," she said without thinking.

"A game?" Ryan questioned, speaking up for the first time.

Marissa realized this was childish but didn't have time to blush before Summer agreed. "Yeah, totally. Truth or Dare."

"Truth or Dare?" Seth asked. "Who still plays Truth or Dare?"

"Cohen, Truth or Dare is, like, the ultimate party game. Here we are, at a party with nothing to do. Now, we can either play or wait for the awkward silences to eat us alive," Summer said.

"I'm in," Marissa said, desperate for a way to start some sort of conversation.

The girls looked at Seth and Ryan, waiting for them to agree. Finally, Seth said, "Alright, I'm in. Ryan?"

Ryan hesitated for a minute before saying, "Okay."

"Yes," Summer said. "I'm first." She looked around the room, obviously picking her victim. She studied each person thoughtfully before speaking. "Okay, Chino, truth or dare?"

Ryan was obviously disappointed at having to go first. He debated the pros and cons of picking either truth or dare and decided that truth was the safest way to go. After all, it was Summer who would be deciding. "Truth."

"Okay." Summer thought another minute. "How big is your dick?"

Ryan's cheeks immediately turned bright red as Marissa squealed, "Summer!"

"What?" Summer asked. "It's a legitimate question!"

"But maybe a tad inappropriate?" Marissa offered.

"Coop, _nothing_ is inappropriate when you're playing truth or dare," Summer declared.

"So, can I ask how big Seth's dick is?" Marissa asked.

"Go ahead, but I already know the answer," Summer told her. "It's bigger than you'd think," she added as an afterthought.

"Geeze, Summer!" Seth said. "Just go ahead and tell everyone about…it."

"Come on, Cohen," Summer said, nudging him in the side. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Why don't we just get back to the truth at hand?" Seth said before Summer could say anything more.

"Alright Chino," Summer said, turning back to Ryan. "What's the verdict?"

Ryan's cheeks were still stained pink and he seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Or, we can just ask Coop…"

"Summer!" Marissa squealed again.

"Just tell us how big it is so we can move on," Summer ordered.

"Fine," Marissa said, shooting Ryan an apologetic look. "It's big, okay?"

"I'll take it," Summer said. "Ryan, your turn."

Ryan was still recovering from the previous conversation and he took a minute before looking at everyone, deciding whom he would choose. "Seth, truth or dare?"

"Hmm." Seth put a hand to his chin, as if he were thinking. "Truth."

"Okay." Ryan took his time thinking of a good question. "Who was better in bed? Summer or Alex?"

Now it was Summer's turn to flush pink. Seth looked up nervously.

"Um, well…" he struggled trying to find the right answer.

Summer wouldn't look at him; she just kept her head down.

"There was that one time with Summer in my room and that thing…" Seth said vaguely.

Summer looked up and smiled at Seth. "Yeah, and we did that…thing."

"Yeah," Seth said, nodding. Then, without hesitation, "Summer."

Ryan looked slightly disappointed that his question hadn't caused Seth quite as much embarrassment as his own. "Your turn," he mumbled.

"Okay," Seth looked around like everyone else before him and clasped his hands together in a mad scientist sort of way. "Marissa," he said, turning on her.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"God, what is up with everyone picking truth?" Seth complained.

Marissa shrugged.

"Fine," Seth huffed. "Alright, I got one. Have you ever made out with another girl?"

This game seemed to be full of pink cheeks because Marissa's immediately took on a reddish tint, as did Summer's.

"Do I have to answer?" she asked.

"Oh! You did!" Seth yelled. "You so did! Who was it?"

Marissa looked down at her comforter and shook her head before quickly shooting Summer a glance. Seth looked over at Summer and saw that her cheeks were almost as red as Marissa's. Realization seemed to dawn on both boys at the same time.

"Oh. My. God." Seth spoke each word like a separate sentence. "You two? Together? That is, like, so hot."

Both girls were speechless, neither trying to deny the assumption but not quite owning up to it either.

"Can we ask for a reenactment?"

"Cohen!" Summer smacked him in the chest. "God, you guys are, like, so perverted."

"What?" Seth said, shrugging. "We're guys. What do you expect?"

Summer glared at him before turning to Marissa. "Go, Coop."

"Summer," she said because Summer was the obvious pick. She was the only one of the four of them that hadn't gone yet.

"Dare," Summer said immediately, feeling rebellious.

Marissa looked around the room and when her eyes landed on Seth, she said, "I've got a good one."

"Let's hear it," she said, eager to find out what she had to do.

"I dare you," Marissa started slowly, "to make out with Seth."

The color drained from Summer's face. "What?" she managed to choke out.

Seth looked much the same way Summer looked. His opened his mouth to say something but closed it again.

"Make out with Seth," Marissa repeated.

"Marissa, maybe that's not such a good—" Seth started but was quickly cut off.

"That's the dare," Marissa said.

"I agree with Seth," Summer said, her voice a little steadier.

"Uh uh, Sum," Marissa said, waving a finger. "_Nothing_ is inappropriate when you're playing Truth or Dare."

Summer inwardly groaned as her own words came back to bite her in the ass. She sent one more pleading look in Marissa's direction but, clearly, she wasn't backing down.

"Fine, whatever," Summer said. "It's just Truth or Dare. And no one's going to find out about it anyway, right?"

The last sentence was said more as a threat than a comment and everyone knew that Summer would surely kick their ass if this came out. God knows it would wreak some serious havoc on her relationship with Zach.

Seth looked at Summer nervously before she leaned in and kissed him. And his lips were just the way she remembered. They gently, patiently, parted her own and his tongue shallowly dipped into her mouth. She responded as her tongue came out to touch his and she brought a hand to rest on his chest. She felt one of his hands come up to cup her face and quickly forgot that anyone else was in the room.

Marissa glanced over at Ryan and smiled at him. He smiled back. It had been a long time since they had watched their two best friends make out. Not that they watched like that, but, well, it had just been a long time since they'd made out. They snickered as the seconds slowly turned into minutes and Seth and Summer were still going at it.

Seth scooted a little closer to Summer and brought his other hand to her face. He moved from her mouth to her neck for a little while, hoping she wouldn't pull back. He was satisfied when she didn't, and instead, leaned into him. Her skin was smooth and tasted just the way he remembered her: like peaches. Why she always tasted like peaches to him he wasn't sure, but he knew he would never forget it.

Finally, the two realized that they had gone way past the required amount of time for it to be considered making out and pulled back. They blushed, noticing the looks on their friends' faces.

"Okay," Marissa said. "I think I'm going to go get something to drink. Ryan?"

"Yeah, I'm with you." Ryan and Marissa got up and left the room, shutting the door behind them.

"You know," Seth said, "I think that was just a convenient excuse to leave us here alone."

"I think you're right," Summer said quietly. "I guess they want us to talk about what just happened."

"I guess," Seth agreed. "So, what _did_ just happen?"

"I don't know but it was wrong," Summer said.

"Yeah," Seth said, nodding.

"And if anyone found out…"

"Yeah," Seth said again.

"But it was so hot," Summer said, turning to look at him.

"God, it was hot."

Summer pulled Seth closer to her and kissed him again. "I think it's your turn," he whispered, pulling away.

"I think you're right," she whispered back. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me again."

Seth leaned down and did just that as they fell backwards onto the bed together. His lips moved to her neck as she clenched his curls in her hands. His hands traveled upward and he smiled when she arched her back to his touch.

After all, _nothing_ is inappropriate when you're playing Truth or Dare.


End file.
